spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chron. of Infinite: Ch. 2: Planktroid
Before you read this, if you haven't, I would recommend reading the first part: Chronicles of Infinite: One year ago. Anyways, gotta go! IJLSAvetran2131 P.S-Look out for the next part. Receiving our Mission. "Where shall we go, Captain?!" I stood at attention, hand at salute. Patrick was at my side, dressed in a Dr. Watson costume. His blank eyes were staring straight ahead. I looked at my own costume. Since we are being detectives today, we decided to go Sherlock Holmes style. I went for Sherlock, and he went for Watson. My costume is in a Plaid style, gray color. We tried to go for darker colors, the last thing we want is to be noticed. Originally, I wanted Beige. But, you know. Live and Learn. "Your mission is to infiltrate the Chum Bucket, and see what Plankton is up to!" Mr. Krabs says, his voice echoing over the dim room. I study my surroundings. Inside the dim Captain's Room in the Krusty Krab, the only light is shining from Mr. Krabs desk. He has closed all the windows and turned off all the lights. It was very dark. He pounds his stick against the board. The board holds various information about the Chum Bucket, including the best way to infiltrate, rooms, and and the best way to get out. He's dressed in a Generals uniform. "Do you accept this highly dangerous mission, Mr. SquarePants and Mr. Star?" He said, looking at us like we are a puzzle. "Aye eye, Sir!" I repeat after Patrick. "That's me boy! Now, do you remember the time the Chum Caverns was open?" He asks us, and we both look at each other, cautiously. "Oh no." At the Chum Caverns "So, Mr. Krabs was sure this was the Best way to get into the Chum Bucket?" Patrick said, looking at the dripping walls of the catacomb. The Dark walls of the cavern made it hard to see anything except for darkness. I could hardly see my own hand. "Shh, Patrick, don't you remember the Cave Dwellers here?" I look at him, whispering. "Oh, yeah." He shut up. I continued trying to make out the caverns. Apparently, according to Mr. Krabs, the Caverns stretched all the way under the Krusty Krabs, ever since the restaurant had collapsed there. We barely were able to slide down here, under the garbage area in the back of the Krusty Krab. Ever since then, we have been walking across these damp caves. Mr. Krabs also said that the old dining area was on the other side of the Caverns, so we have to walk there. Once we get there, we have to somehow get into the locked kitchen area, where the elevator that leads inside the Chum Bucket will take us. Apparently, since its been a couple years since Plankton used this place, it should be quite easy to get into the kitchen. We stumble into a large river that runs along the whole length of the caverns. We walk across it, leading us to the dining area. "SpongeBob?" Patrick whispered in the dark. "Yeah, Patrick?" I said silently. "It's scary down here." "I know, Buddy. I know." The Chum Bucket We arrived at the Dining area. It was lighter in this area, but still dark. The Dining tables had at least a foot full of dust. The stones creaked beneath our feet. Once we reached the door, I quickly dusted the handle off with a hankie, and then pulled. The door fell like I just pulled a twig. I quickly set the door down, and we ran inside. We both coughed, and plugged our noses. "Man, I thought YOUR house smelled bad." I mumbled, my voice sounding weird. "Hey!" "It's the truth." "We walked across the empty chum-smelling kitchen. If you haven't smelled rotten chum, keep your full garbage outside for three weeks, and you'll get a good idea. We ran across the kitchen, dodging ovens, furnaces, and other things. "Look! The Elevator!" I said, and we ran to the rusty and dusty elevator. We pushed the door open, scraping our hands. We ran inside, and I pushed the button for the next floor. We closed the door, and the elevator began traveling up. "Man, that place smelled." I mumbled. This elevator was one of those ones with the door kinda having the little open triangles on it. It was a deep red, like fresh chum, and there was a light coming from the ceiling, though very dim. "I know. I wonder what the Chum Bucket is going to smell like." Patrick mumbled. "I don't know." We traveled up the elevator, thinking in silence, and wheezing from having to suffer the kitchen area. We heard the ding. We're in. We let go off the doors, and they slide open. We walk out. Inside the Chum Bucket, metal contraptions line the walls. The oven/mystical object is on the other side of the room. To our left is a large computer with a variety of buttons. In the middle is a large table, with bolts, screws, and other things out on it. Above it is handing a Metal Plankton. The Metal Plankton bears all types of resemblances to the real Plankton, except for a few things. One, its a robot and made out of titanium. Two, its almost Five feet tall. Three, it doesn't seem to be moving. The Robot is being held up by a few chains, strapped onto his shoulders. The chains travel up to the ceiling. Above us is a metal walkway and lights. I could see a rising dome and poles stretching all the way down to the floor. Probably the things that held up the fist on the top. "Woah. Even though this place is a dump, it has its marks." I say, then look to Patrick, who is looking at the computer. "Don't even think about it. We don't know what those buttons do." I say, holding his hand back. "Yes, SpongeBob." Patrick mumbles and folds his arms, looking mad. I walk to the table and looked at the Metal Plankton. "Wow, look at this thing! I wonder what Plankton could be planning to do with this machinery!" I wonder, and then I hear buttons being pressed. I turn around and see Patrick randomly pressing buttons at the computer. "Patrick! We don't know what these buttons do!" I yell at him, yet he keep pressing buttons. Before I can argue at him more, we hear a loud hum. We both turn around, and look at the Metal Plankton looking at us, with large, red, alive eyes. The Planktroid We freeze. We can't move. I think we both think that if we move, it will madden the Planktroid. "No sudden....." Before I can continue my sentence, Patrick is already running a thousand miles per hour. The Planktroid snaps its head towards Patricks and its eyes begin to glow. I am quickly able to decipher what it is about to do and I run towards Patrick and scream: "Patrick, get down!" He trips on something, falling to the ground. Right as he hits the dirt, lasers erupt from the robots eyes and flies across the room. I jump the dirt, barely avoiding the ray of death. We quickly get up. We quickly ran across the metal Chum Bucket, the Planktroid close behind us. We ran as fast as we could. We couldn't let the Planktroid catch up to us. "Patrick! Look, stairs!" I whispered as we ducked behind some thrown over chairs. "Wow, stairs. How will they help us?" "They might lead up to the metal walkway I just saw. Last I checked, the Planktroid couldn't fly." I said. "Now, since you can't run as fast or as quietly as I can, you will run to those close ones, over there. I'll run to the other staircase, got it?" I whisper. He nods nervously. I know he's shaken. "Patrick, I know this is scary, but you have to do this for me. Do it for all of Bikini Bottom and all of the ice cream in the world, okay?" I say, with a smile. "Okay, SpongeBob. If you say so." "Once we get to the top, we'll wait until the Planktroid walks under the metal walkway and then we'll drop it on him." I whisper, Patrick nodding to my plan. "Alright. On my mark?" "Yes." He takes a shaky breath. "I'm ready." "Ready," "Wait, I don't.." "Set," "SpongeBob!" "GO!" We quickly run across the area, quietly avoiding the Planktroid. Once we arrive at the top, we stare down, at the floor of the Chum Bucket. The Planktroid is walking under the walk way. I hold up one finger, than two, than three! I karate chop the cords holding up the bridge, Patrick following me. The bridge quickly falls down, onto the metal Planktroid. Patrick and I look at each other and cheer into the air, jumping up. Before we can celebrate more, we hear a rumbling. We both look down, and see the Planktroid, holding the bridge in its hands, looking at us murderously. At his feet, short things begin to emerge out of his heel. He drops the bridge, with a loud Clang! A ignition sound is heard, and then the robot is flying in the air, flying towards Patrick! "Buddy!" I scream, and jump down the stairs, and run towards him. I jump down my stairs, and run across the hallway, towards Patrick's stairwell. Above, I can barely hear the Planktroid and Patrick in a gamble of death. I was about to run up the stairs when Patrick flew above me, landing a few feet away. I looked at him, then heard the Planktroid. I looked, and its was at the top of the stairs, looking at me, holding its left arm in the air. I barely dodged the rockets he just fired at me. It jumped to the bottom of the stairs, looking at me. I threw one of my karate chops at it chest, and it hit it! The bad part, though. It didn't hurt it. He punched me, square in the nose. I flew a couple feet, and landed on the ground, skidding. I looked at the Planktroid, and in that moment, I knew I was dead. Before I can think anything else, the robot freezes. And in that moment, its head fell off, Patrick in a Karate stance, his arm across the air. The Planktroid's body fell to the floor. Patrick quickly ran over to me, and knelt at my side. "Buddy, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Are you sure? Your nose is bleeding." He handed me his hankie, since mine was covered in dust from the Chum Caverns. I pressed it to my nose, stopping the stream. I looked at my Sherlock Holmes costume. It was covered in dust and other things I didn't want to know. "Buddy, I think we found we found out one thing on this trip." I said, looking in his eyes. "What's that?" "I have a feeling this is larger than us." To be continued. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:IJLSAvetran2131